Is This Heaven?
by ExcellentDriver
Summary: One-Shot. Brennan receives a terrifying call from the Army and doesn't think twice before taking a flight to Afghanistan. Post "The Beginning in the End". No spoilers for Season 6.


**This was just an idea I had another day and it's been haunting me for the last nights, so I just sat here and typed it. ;P**

**A little bit of angst with a lot of B&B fluff. Post "The Beginning in the End".**

**Ps.: English is not my first language. Sorry about the grammar mistakes you may found. I would like you to tell me what is wrong so I can correct.**

**Disclamer: Do you really think that if I owned Bones I would waste my time posting my stories here? Seriously? Darling, I would be in a fancy office making loads of money instead. ****And Booth would be mine.

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She had hoped she would never feel those anymore. The fear, the pain, the desperation. But when she got that call from the US Army, they all had come back again. He broke his promise. She asked him to not be a hero, to be safe, and now, there he was, lying on that bed somewhere supposed to be a hospital. She got the first flight (or flights, to be more precise) to Afghanistan as soon as she hung up the phone.

He was lying on the bed, a bandage covering part of his left shoulder where he got shot. No one told her the circumstances of how he got injured, no one seemed to be very informed there, and that annoyed her more than anything. He was on a small room, but at least it was a private room. He got the privilege for being a Sergeant Major, most of the other soldiers had to share a huge room full of people when they got hurt.

Brennan sat on the uncomfortable little bench next to his bed. She looked tired and pale after the sleepless night and the long flights, but she couldn't be anywhere but there. The doctor told her they were able to remove the bullet and that Booth had great chances of recovering perfectly, but that didn't really comfort her. She was also pretty sure everything went well during his brain surgery and she'd been through the worst days of her life while he was in coma, without any idea if he would ever wake up or not. Those days were probably just less bad than the ones she believed he had died taking that bullet for her. At least when he was in coma, she could still hope he would wake up.

"Booth." She murmured taking his hand on hers. "I'm here. It's Bones."

He didn't move. The doctor said he could wake up anytime now, but he just stood there, sleeping peacefully. She made sure that he had written about his allergic to anesthesia on his form. They better had read it before opening him up.

Brennan brought her free hand to her face and wiped the tears, which were stubbornly leaving the corner of her eyes.

"Wake up…" She begged. "Please…"

She reached her hand out to touch his face. His skin was darker from the long days spent outside and under the sun. She also noticed that he had lost a lot of weight. She was skinnier too. Now that she hadn't him annoying her telling she should eat and stop working twenty-four hours a day, she didn't care about her meals. They were completely dull and tasteless when she hadn't had him there to talk and tease her anyway.

Brennan stroke his face fondly and allowed her tears to fall freely. He couldn't leave her. He promised he would be back to meet her. Booth never broke his promises. He couldn't choose now to stop breaking them.

His eyelids twitched and Brennan held her breath. Was she seeing things?

Booth coughed and started opening his eyes slowly. He blinked three times and stared at her confused.

"_Bones_? Am I in heaven?" He asked, his voice low and husky from the many hours asleep.

Brennan couldn't help smiling between her tears.

"No, you are not in heaven." She told him softly. "I'm quite certain that if that place actually exists, I won't go there. Remember… if it's real, I'll be sent to hell for not believing in it."

Booth tried to shook his head disagreeing with her, but it made all his body pain. Yes, he definitely wasn't in heaven. He was pretty sure pain didn't exist in that amazing and holy place.

"No." He said. "You won't go to hell. God wouldn't do that to a nice Christian like me. He wouldn't make me spend the eternity in hell, because he knows that I wouldn't be able to stay away from you that long. Also, you made so many good things to the world and the guy upstairs has a huge heart. I have no doubts he will forgive your lack of faith."

Brennan chuckled. She couldn't believe she was actually there, in the same room as him, after those long six months they spent apart.

Booth kept staring at her. It still didn't make sense.

"So… If I'm not in heaven and I think I'm not dead since every inch of my body hurts… am I hallucinating? Is my tumor back?" He asked worried. The doctors assured him they removed the whole thing. It wasn't supposed to come back.

"No, Booth, you are not dead. Nor hallucinating. Why would you think that?" Brennan asked confused.

"But…" Booth closed his eyes for a while trying to figure it out. "If I'm not hallucinating… how are you here with me? You are in Indonesia… we will only meet again in six months."

"I _was_ there, yes, but since it seems like you can't keep your promises, or maybe it's your heroic nature that you can't control… here I am." Someone who couldn't see her might had thought she was mad at him, but the look in her eyes told him she wasn't angry. She was relieved that he was alive. "You have to stop it, Booth." She sighed and another tear fell from her eye when she squeezed his hand. "I don't know how much more of this I can handle."

"What do you mean, Bones?" He squeezed her hand back. God, she was really there. All those nights all he could think about was the day he could touch her again and there she was, finally, her warm hands against his.

"This, Booth. You, in a hospital bed, me, freaking out wondering if you'll ever wake up." She sighed. "I can't stand it anymore. Don't you think I've been through it enough times already? First you almost got killed by a serial killer accomplice. Then, you were kidnapped by Ice Pick and I don't really know what they would have done to you if Dad and I arrived there one minute later." Brennan felt her stomach twirling with the memory. "Like it wasn't enough, you took a bullet that was meant for me and made me go through hell for two weeks thinking you were dead. Believe me, if the place you call hell is as bad as those weeks were and it really exists, I _do _hope your God will forgive my lack of faith."

"Bones…"

"I know." She cut him off. "I know I was supposed to be informed it was fake and it wasn't your fault that things happened differently, but it didn't change the fact that I didn't live for those two weeks. I don't want to feel that again, Booth." She bit her lips. She didn't want to start crying again. "When I found out you were alive and started to feel better about things again, there you went again and fell on that ice rink. After some weeks, you are kidnapped again and almost get blown up with an old ship. Thankfully I was able to arrive there in time to catch you."

"And you say _I'm_ the one with the hero complex…" Booth can't help teasing her. "How many times did you save me?"

Brennan blinked and kept talking as if she didn't hear him.

" A couple of months later, there I was, sitting on that chair next to your bad after you had a brain surgery, hoping you were right that time and there was a God somewhere that wouldn't take you away from me. Because if such a creature existed and was as good as you said, he wouldn't take you away after all we've been through."

Brennan wiped the tears with the back of her hands.

"I thought you would be fine when we took a break and went to different places in the world. You promised me you would be safe, that you wouldn't try to be a hero here." She pursed her lips and looked at him. "And yesterday I got this call from the Army telling me you got shot and had gone into surgery. _Again_."

"Bones… I'm- I'm sorry." Booth said sincerely. He hated seeing that desperation in her eyes. And most of all, he hated being the reason for her pain. "I didn't broke the promise… we weren't supposed to be attacked and…"

She leaned down and rested her index finger on his lips.

"Shhh, just don't do it again, okay?" She begged. "Please, Booth."

"I can't promise you no one in the world will ever try to kill me, Bones, but I promise you I'll try my best to not be an easy target." He opened a smiled and lifted his hand to run his fingers down her jaw line.

"Thank you." She tilted her head on her hand.

"Bones…" Booth looked at her full of question surrounding his head. "Why are you here?"

"I told you already." She frowned, unsure of why he was asking that again. "I got a call informing me about your current situation."

"I know…" He nodded. "But you were in Indonesia, and now you are here. Why?"

"How can you possibly think I would stay there when you were here, injured and who knows how?" Brennan asked him.

He smiled touched by her words.

"Thank you, Bones." He squeezed her hand again and finally her lips curved up a little. "When do you have to come back to the dig?"

"I'm not coming back." She told him right away.

"You're not?"

"No, we are going back to DC as soon as you feel well enough to take a plane."

"_We_?" He raised one eyebrow, his heart suddenly beating three times faster.

"Yes." She said like it was obvious. "Someone has to take care of you. You broke you leg after you got shot and fell on the floor, you'll be walking with a cast for at least two months. I don't think there are many people in this world that can stand you when you get cranky and annoyed for being obligated to stay at home and rest."

"And you can?" He smirked.

"Well, I've already gotten used to it." She shrugged.

"But what about the dig? You were very excited about it, something about finding answers that would change the course of this world or whatever…" Booth looked at her. Was she really giving that up just to stay with him?

"They have a good team working there. I think they can keep going without me."

"I'm sure they are not as good as you are." He opened his charm smile and she felt her entire body melting. How did she survive six months without that?

"Yeah, but the the findings are not as important as you are." Brennan said tenderly, her body very close to his.

"They aren't?"

"Of course not." She felt hurt by that question. How could he even think something like that?

"I thought you wanted some time away from me." Booth admitted sadly.

Brennan held the urge to cry again and cupped his face with her hands.

"I was worried about you the whole time. I was scared about my feelings towards you. I've always been independent and enough for myself, and out of nowhere I realized I wouldn't do anything without thinking about you first. That wasn't me. When you told me you wanted to give us a try, I turned you down because I thought I would never be enough for you." She saw Booth opening his mouth to speak, so she continued quickly. "I was afraid you were way too much for me, that you deserved someone who could love you the way you can love. I'm a scientist, I've never believed I could change. But at that moment, I finally realized that I _had _changed. Because of you. So, I needed to think. I couldn't simply go back to you and tell I figured out that I loved you more than anything in this world. I had to be sure of it, be sure I could love you the way you deserve to be loved and I needed to be away from you to be sure of that. And I thought that if I was away from you, I would stop being worried and you probably wouldn't be in danger. Seems like I was completely wrong anyway."

"You- you love me?" Booth was completely shocked. Was he really not dreaming? Was she _really_ there telling him she loved him?

She didn't answer his question. She just smiled and leaned down to touch his lips lightly with hers.

"_You should know that already_." She whispered against his mouth and looking into his eyes. "Aren't you the great one at reading people?"

"Not when it's about something that means the world to me, I guess." He pulled her so she could sit in the bed next to him. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled. She didn't feel an urge to run after speaking those words that she felt scared to say for so long. When she said it now, it felt… _right_.

He brushed his nose against hers and kissed her lips softly.

"Are you sure this isn't heaven?"

"What? You really think you, injured with a hole on your shoulder, lying in a bed in the middle of the desert is the definition of heaven? Seriously, Booth, don't begin to spread that idea or your lovely church will lose even more followers than it has been losing in the past years." She told him in her best scientist 'know-it-all' tone.

Booth stared at her with a silly smile on his face.

"What?" She asked, mirroring his smile.

"I missed you." He kissed her. "So much."

"I missed you too." She rested her forehead on his. "So much."

They kissed again, this time taking their time to enjoy it as much as they could. Booth wrapped his arms around her tightly and whispered in her ears.

"This, Bones, you and me, together, just lying in a bed like this, like there isn't anyone else in the world." He turned his head, tugged a strand of hair that was falling from her face behind her ear, kissed her nose and looked directly at her eyes. "_This_ _is_ heaven."

.

.

.

* * *

**I'll tell you a secret. I've been doing a lot of studies for so many years and I figured out how to clone people. I've been making Seeley Booth's clones and I'll be sending one for everyone who is nice enough to leave me a review. They come all naked, but you can choose the kind of outfit you want yours to come. We have Athlet Booth, FBI Agent Booth, Californian Booth, Booth Surfist and even a Vampite Booth, you tell me which one you want, I'll send him to you. You don't believe me? Click on the little blue button below and see!**


End file.
